


True Lies

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post ROTK, Romance, Written for Secret/Slash Santa Fiction Swap 2006, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstood could lead to broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams… 
> 
> Fic Request: Legolas/Gimli pairing, preferably with Legolas as bottom. Hurt/comfort is fine; fluff is fine, graphic sex is definitely fine. No non-con, rape, or D/s, please.

**Glittering Caves**

At the border of the Glittering Caves, appearing on one horse, Lord Legolas from Ithilien and Lord Gimli arrived.

Legolas was nervous, as he only knew Gimli’s father from what his Adar had told him, and knowing that his Adar once put him in the dungeon.

“Are you certain that is safe for me to be here?” Legolas nervously asked as he first dismounted from the horse, and then helped to his husband to dismount.

“Aye, I am certain, now come along, I will keep you safe, beloved.” Gimli softly assured him and clasped the hands of his beloved, pulling him lower so he could kiss him with passion.

When the kiss ended, Gimli took his lover, walking inside the caves.

Lord Gimli was aware of the looks that were given to him and his husband by a group of dwarves, and he noticed the looks of disgust they gave to his elf.

He hoped that the looks did not affect his husband much.

When they reached his room, he walked through the wall door and closed it after they entered.

“Legolas, beloved?” Gimli called as he stared at his lover who scanned the room, but still stood closer to the wall door. “Is coming to my home making you feel uncomfortable?” Gimli asked anxiously, as he scanned Legolas’ mask.

“A little,” Legolas answered and then he continued, “I noticed the looks of the dwarves as they glanced at me, it is like they wish to kill me…” and then he lowered his head, looking at the rocky ground.

Gimli stood closer to him, wanting to look into his beloved’s eyes, and then when he could finally see him, he said with caring in his voice, “I will not let them do it. I will kill them if they even touch you, you are mine, and mine alone, Legolas.” Gimli assured him, seeing the tears that fell from his beloved husband.

Wanting to be able to look in his beloved’s eyes, he took the chair that was beside his bed, moved it closer to his husband and climbed on the chair.

He cupped Legolas’ head and softly said, “I will stay with you and we will go together where ever you need to go. I am yours, as you are mine.”

Tears continued to fall from Legolas’ eyes, Gimli wiped them away, and then he kissed Legolas’ lips, making love with his mouth.

Then as the kiss ended, Gimli could see the smile appear on his beloved’s face.

“Hannon-le, meleth-nin.” Legolas thanked him and held tight to the dwarf.

Gimli tightened his hands around the back of Legolas’ neck, trusting his beloved to keep him from falling off the chair.

“Where is your bed?” Legolas asked as he noticed the sparkling rocks in the walls and the ceiling.

“Miss me already?” Gimli grinned at him and pointed as Legolas held him.

Legolas let himself fall over the bed as exhaustion caught up with him.

“Yes, I do, my beloved.” Legolas confirmed and started to unbutton his clothes, ready for his lover to make love with him.

Gimli noticed how slowly Legolas moved as he tried to undress himself and so he asked, “Are you tired from the long journey we made?”

“I am tired, but I _need_ **you**.” Legolas pleaded with him.

Gimli crawled over him, started to undress his elf, and then he started to undress himself as well. Then he spooned with his beloved.

“I love you.” Legolas softly spoke as he felt the body heat of his beloved warm him and giving him shelter from the cold.

“I love you, always and forever, as you are the _only_ lover that I have had, sweet and charming.” Gimli said as he moved his hand over the golden hair of his beloved, while the palm of his hand smoothed Legolas’ body.

Gimli cuddled with his beloved, sharing his body heat, licking his neck, as he whispered words of love.

~*~*~

**Later that day…**

Gimli watched his husband who seemed to be resting peacefully, then sighed and dressed quickly. With a last look at the beautiful elf, he left the cave, walking over to his father’s cave.

“Father?” Gimli called as he entered the room. He noticed his father’s face did not seem pleased and wondered what the cause was.

“My son.” Glóin greeted his son.

Gimli smiled at his father, and yet he said nothing to him.

“How did the Quest go? Did you manage to avoid that elf?” Glóin asked, as he scanned his son’s face; he could see how happy he was.

“It went better than I expected, and the elf…” Gimli answered, not knowing what he should tell him.

“Did you kill him when you had a chance?” Glóin asked, staring hard at his son.

“Nay!” Gimli snapped, as he glared at him.

Glóin was taken by surprise at his son’s harsh tone and wondered why he did not kill the elf, “Why?”

“Because he saved my life more than one time and then…” Gimli explained and then he stopped, not knowing how his father would react to the news he had for him.

“And what?” Glóin asked, noticing every move that his son made.

“And then I fell in love with him.”

“WHAT?” Glóin yelled at him, and then he lowered his voice. “Did you dare bring him to the Caves?”

Gimli nodded.

“You should not have brought him here; he is an elf, he will betray you.”

“I married him, father. I love him!” Gimli remarked. 

“He should not be here!” Glóin yelled. “And what about Degul, the lover that you left here, now he means nothing to you?”

A moan was heard behind them. Gimli turned and could see the falling tears that left his beloved’s eyes, who watched them and had heard the whole conversation.

“Legolas…” Gimli called, his face falling.

But Legolas could not bear what he heard anymore and he ran away. Outside, he quickly mounted the first horse he saw and left in hurry.

Glóin ventured to ask, "What happened between your lover and you?”

“What happened between Degul and I? I accidentally found him with Begur; he **betrayed** me!” Gimli replied to his father, and then he added with a harsh voice, “I do hope, for your sake, that my beloved husband is not hurt because if he is, I will never return here.”

“I banish you from the Glittering Caves.” Glóin said.

“Good, it is the smartest thing that you have said since I arrived with my husband.” Gimli snapped, and then he left without looking back.

~*~

Gimli packed his things including what Legolas left behind.

Gimli noticed his beloved’s weapons and hope that the elf would not get himself killed.

Gimli left the Caves, looking for a training pony. When he found one, he mounted and rode away from the place he once called ‘home’.

“Please be alive, I do not think I could bear your death.” Gimli prayed to himself.

After searching all the places he thought his beloved could be, Gimli decided to ride to Gondor, and into Minas Tirith. He thought that maybe his lover found some sort of comfort with King Elessar and Queen Arwen.

~*~

**Two weeks later…**

When Gimli finally arrived in Minas Tirith, he rode his pony around every level until he arrived at the palace. He dismounted at the White Tree and entered the palace door.

At first, he noticed the glare that Queen Arwen gave him and felt uncomfortable.

“What had happened to him, my dear friend?” Arwen asked him, still glaring.

“He… I brought him to my home… and later… I let him sleep, and left to speak with my father. I did not know Legolas had followed and things were said between my father and me. Legolas heard something about my past and neither of us were prepared for my father’s reaction.” Tears fell from his eyes.

“You better _not_ lose him,” Arwen suggested to him, and then she lowered her head and whispered into Gimli’s ear, “He is with my husband now, the door is open, and my beloved king is trying to do his best to comfort _yours_.”

Arwen gave him a soft push, “Go!”

Gimli saw King Elessar letting his lover cry on his shoulder, and he could hear the soothing words the king said.

He cried; letting the tears fall anew from his red eyes.

Arwen coughed, and when she noticed her king and husband staring at her and then the dwarf, she motioned for him to come outside and leave them alone.

When King Elessar finally appeared, Arwen could feel his hand move around her graceful body.

“Let them be.” Arwen urged him as they left the room, giving the lovers one final look.

~*~

Gimli hurried over to his lover, knelt beside him, and then he moved his hand to stroke the golden hair of his beloved.

“You lied to me!” Legolas cried, and tried to get away from his husband.

“I did not lie to you. You are and always will be the only lover that I love.” Gimli tried to assure him.

“Then why…” Legolas started to ask, but Gimli interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

“My father did not know that I found the dwarf that used to be my lover, with another, he betrayed me!”

Legolas wiped the tears and stared at his beloved. He felt foolish and guilty for causing his beloved to worry. Legolas felt selfish for leaving without telling Gimli where he was going.

“Saes… forgive me.” Legolas asked.

“Nay… you did nothing wrong. It was my father who did so, you are not to blame, my beloved elf.” Gimli assured him as he leaned to kiss those sweet lips.

“Saes…” Legolas moaned as the kiss continued.

Gimli knew what Legolas meant, after all, they were bound. He knew from deep in his heart that Legolas wanted to make love with him.

Gimli laid his body between Legolas’ longer legs, and knew that he would make love with him and give him anything he wanted.

“Saes…” Legolas begged as he moved his hands to catch Gimli’s beard to pull him closer, to give him another kiss.

Gimli smiled, and then he lowered his head and bit the pink nipples of his husband.

Biting each nipple, letting his beloved moan for more, then when the nipples were swollen, he licked every inch of the elf’s body. Then he moved down over the elf’s tights, over the slender cock, making the elf almost yell, as he licked the head of his cock, and moved his hands over Legolas’ body.

“Now… please.” Legolas begged and licked the spit from the edge of his lips.

Gimli let go of Legolas’ cock when he felt him shudder violently. Then he raised Legolas’ legs, and readied the elf for his next move.

Gimli sucked his fingers, one after another, he leaned closer and slid his fingers into his lover to gently prepare him. When Legolas relaxed his body and was mumbling incoherently, so close to release, Gimli removed his fingers and using wine he found on the floor, he soaked his cock and made to enter his husband.

Then he slid his cock inside his lover, and slowed to let Legolas adjust to his rhythm. When he noticed how Legolas’ legs kept him closer, making him to thrust deeper into him, he tried to thrust harder and deeper into his beloved elf, beloved husband. He continued to speak softly to assure him of how much he loved him, and that he belonged to him.

He could feel the violent shudder from Legolas’ body, and could smell the semen. He saw the white cream that left his beloved and he too screamed from pleasure as he came inside his husband.

“I love you,” Gimli smiled as he spoke to his beloved husband.

“I love you, too, and now I know that you only belong to me, only me!” Legolas smiled too. He truly hoped in his heart that Gimli had not kept any more secret lovers from him.

“You are the only one that I love, care about and cherish. I could never replace you with anyone in Middle-Earth, as you are **mine**.” Gimli assured him, as he placed his hand over Legolas’ nipple, and then he tried to pull himself from the elf’s hole, but could not. Legolas succeeded to remove him gently and then he cuddled with him, spooned with him.

Gimli could feel the soft hands of his beloved around him and he turned to face him.

Gimli’s hands moved to cup his elf’s face, and found that he just could not turn his eyes away; neither slept as the blue eyes watch him. Gimli could not resist and kissed him with passion.

“I love you, Gimli,” Legolas said to him when the kiss ended, and then urged his dwarf to sleep. “Go to sleep, dear husband. I will not go anywhere, as you are mine, and I am yours.”

****

The End!


End file.
